


Parental Guidance Advised

by orphan_account



Series: Neullich Series [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort Reading, Escape fantasy, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pressure, Team as Family, just a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They are the first people he goes to. No matter what the request or how silly the advice, Joshua would always seek comfort and guidance within the two.That's why when Joshua quietly slipped past the crowd of players in the change rooms without a word to his friends or teammates, Thomas knew something was up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha punny title

They are the first people he goes to. No matter what the request or how silly the advice, Joshua would always seek comfort and guidance within the two.

That's why when Joshua quietly slipped past the crowd of players in the change rooms without a word to his friends or teammates, Thomas knew something was up. 

The Bavarian found himself unusually quiet and solemn. To say it wasn't like Joshua to celebrate was an understatement. The boy was always in the middle of the crowd, leading the pranks, saying a shy 'thank you' to the elder players and staff, and dancing under the spray of expensive champagne. His eyes smiled for him when he tried to remain 'professional' when coach was instructing and his aura was always bright and welcoming. 

Anxiety boiled and fluttered within Thomas, "Something isn't right" 

Manuel had caught sight of Thomas' deadpan expression as he started at the spot Joshua was once standing. Pursing his lips Manuel decided he would shower later. Approaching the Bavarian he murmured in his ear, 

"What's wrong are you ill?" 

Thomas smiled halfheartedly when Manuel squeezed his shoulder, his warm mint breath fanning his neck as Manuel dared not kiss him, "Nein, Manu" he gently pulled away ignoring Manuel's concerned features, "I need to speak with, Jo" 

"Well I'm coming with you!" Manuel spoke up boldly. A sense of parental worry made Manuel's blood run cold and his vision cloud. 

"Not until you shower!" Thomas laughed, elbowing the goalkeeper, "You stink of sweat!" 

Placing a hand to his chest in mock hurt Manuel gasped, "And you smell of roses! Come on you arse." he tugged Thomas by the elbow toward the showers, "We'll share a shower" 

Thomas pretended not to see Manuel's cheeky wink.

  


  


Joshua had slipped into some comfortable clothes and sat curled on the couch. He cradled a mug of coffee, slowly nursing the beverage. A throbbing headache was developing beneath his temples and the bridge of his nose ached from colliding with a players shoulder earlier. 

A loud knock at the door startled Josh. His temple twitched and he bit back a whine. Setting the coffee mug upon the table he staggered uneasily towards the knocking and unlocked the front door peering through the crack. Biting back a sigh he opened the door, clearly displeased with the cold wind sweeping in leaves and a bitter chill, "What?" he asked sharply instantly regretting his tone of voice.

Thomas raised an eyebrow comically and Manuel stood behind him with narrowed eyes, "May we come in?" he asked. Before Joshua could reply Thomas sauntered inside and kicked his muddy shoes onto the front mat, strolled over to the couch, then plopped down on the leather sofa making himself at home with a wry grin. 

Manuel rolled his eyes pretending not to be amused and shut the door behind him patting Joshua's head awkwardly then proceeded to make his way into the living room, taking in the scenery as if he had never been in Jo's house before. The younger one followed behind Manuel and found his voice caught in his throat. 

If he was being honest with himself he was in no mood to talk, especially not with those two. Rubbing his temples he leaned against the doorway.

Thomas nodded toward the couch and pat the cushion between himself and Manuel. 

Slowly removing his hands from his face, Joshua jammed his fists in the pockets of his Adidas sweater and trudged over seating himself on the edge of the couch uneasily.   
"So what are you guys doing here?" he mumbled, the advil failing to kick in and numb his headache. 

His heart plummeted into the pit of his stomach upon seeing Thomas' unusually serious expression.

"Is everything okay?" Thomas decided to be straight up with the boy. Despite his goofy demeanor, loud mouth, and mischievous crooked grin, the Bavarian had a warm heart and as much as he hated to admit it he had grown _a little too fond of Joshua_. He had to constantly remind himself to give the little one space - of course he had parents and a loving family but football required lots of traveling and little down time. Thomas had figured Joshua had at least needed a mentor, and that's just what he and Manu had become - sort of.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Joshua shrugged, looking to Manuel for help. The goalkeeper offered a blank expression and a mirrored shrug. 

_Dammit_  


May as well come clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Johsua chewed his lip and leaped out of his seat, wringing his hands and hanging his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Thomas move only for Manuel to place a large hand on his shoulder to steady him and keep Thomas in place.

Joshua seated himself in the chair across from the couch where he could breathe.

  _Just come clean. Be harsh._

Manuel's eyes were narrowed and emotionless whereas Thomas' were as wide as saucers and his lip twitched as he tried not to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

_'let me help you'_

The air was sharp and quiet.

Quiet enough that when Manuel shifted in his seat one could hear his jeans rub against the leather couch. 

Joshua tore his gaze from Manuel's jeans and let his eyes flicker towards Thomas. The Bavarian's hands were clasped firmly in front of his stomach, twiddling his thumbs and chewing his crooked lip. His leg bounced up and down, up and down, in a frenzy. It was clear that a fury of thoughts and emotion were swirling in Thomas' silly mind. 

It baffled Joshua how anxious the Bavarian was just at the change in his change of attitude. So what Joshua had not wanted to celebrate with the team today - or maybe tomorrow or a week from now! Any other player would have ignored it, surely too engrossed in glory and unspoken or in Thomas' case _outspoken_  emotions.

He wasn't called  _die Raumdeuter_ for nothing.

Joshua blinked, realizing that Manuel was snapping his fingers in front of his gaze, 

"You with us, Jo?" 

Manuel was much better at hiding his emotions than any other player in Bayern and Die Mannschaft. Always the first to confront or comfort and always the last to cry. His blue eyes gave nothing away.

Joshua swallowed and answered with a slow nod of his head. Clearing his throat he shrugged and offered a halfhearted smile - a smile that could be interpreted as challenging.

"Why are you two here?" he asked again, slouching in his seat, "you never answered that question" 

"Enough bullshit!" Manuel finally spoke causing the other two to jump in the change of tone, "Stop dodging our questions, Thomas is concerned about you and all you can do is sit here and sneer"

"That's not true, the two of you just - " Joshua threw his arms in the air, " - Showed up! Th' hell am I supposed to do sit here and listen to you two worry that I wasn't celebrating with the team?" 

"You seemed hurt-" Thomas spoke up only to be cut off by the youngest, 

"I need space that's all! You're not my father, Thomas. Have you ever thought about that?" 

Thomas flinched as if he had been struck. He swallowed audibly and shrunk in his seat, "I never said-"

"You didn't have to say anything, it's pretty damn obvious" Joshua retorted hotly.

"Alright, calm down" Manuel stood up slack jawed, the hair on his neck standing on end, "We're a team that's all and teammates look out for one another you should know that" he chided, glancing at Thomas with a soft expression. Thomas just blinked numbly. 

"Yeah, I know" Joshua lowered his voice. The younger ones chest tightened and he placed his hands upon the back of his neck and lowered his head, "That's just it"

Thomas and Manuel exchanged glances then turned to Joshua with an arch of their brows, "What's just it?" they asked in unison. 

"We're all a team until one of us can't provide, I mean, everyone is expecting so much from me, you know?" Joshua raised his gaze once more, unflinching and heartbreaking round eyes met the two Bayern veterans, "But what happens when I suddenly can't hit the target or offer assists?" 

"That's whats been getting to you?" Thomas laughed in disbelief but Joshua heard it as a mocking laugh and averted his gaze. 

"Sensitive little footballer aren't you?" Thomas went on with a lopsided grin, "Can you believe that, Manu? All that fuss because he's afraid he'll be as useless as Barca's goalkeepers!" 

"It's not funny-" Joshua protested, narrowing his eyes. 

"He's just teasing" Manuel promised, fondly elbowing Thomas, who had now stood beside the goalkeeper with a proud smile.

"Jo, not one day goes by where a footballer thinks such things - but you are so young and have much more to learn. Don't waste your youth trying to prove yourself - take it from me, the idiot of Bayern!" 

Joshua couldn't help but smile at Thomas' goofy trademark grin. Manuel rolled his eyes once more and bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. 

Thomas beckoned the younger one over and Manuel nodded with an equally cheesy smile. Joshua grinned and stepped around the coffee table then let out an exaggerated, "oomph" as Thomas and Manuel both embraced him tightly. Hiding his face in Manuel's chest Joshua grinned feeling Thomas' fingers gently run through his hair. 

Thomas being Thomas, tripped over his own feet and the three of them toppled over ending up on the couch, Joshua crushed underneath the two of them, "Uncle, uncle!" he cried at the mini dog pile, laughing and wheezing the pair scrambled off the poor boy.

"I'm surprised you weren't flattened!" Thomas explained, pushing Joshua towards the middle of the couch, Thomas taking the end and Manu taking the other. 

"I can honestly say that I'm relieved that I survived that!" Joshua breathed, throwing his head back against the couch cushions. Manuel tickled his ribs causing Joshua to squeal and fling himself back upon an unsuspecting Thomas. 

"Ack- mein Gott I thought I would never say this but settle down!" Thomas cackled

"Joshua" Thomas then grew serious, "I know I'm not your dad- but as your mentor I'm really proud of you"

"What's wrong, Jo? You're frowning again, is melancholy your middle name?" Manuel poked Joshua in the ribs. Joshua found himself shrugging for the umpteenth time and before he knew it he was clearing his throat and rubbing misty eyes, "I uh - I dunno" he trailed off reluctantly.

"God, not this again, come on, Jo" Thomas prodded, wrapping his arm around Joshua's shoulders only for the boy to gently shove him away.

"Please don't say that."

"But I am-"

"That's the whole reason why I've been wanting to distance myself from the team. You start to get close to someone but once you disappoint them they leave or forget about you or worse." Joshua's eyes darkened, "They use you instead" 

"Jo, this is professional football. No one can risk pulling a card as immature as that" Manuel scoffed, "People like that don't succeed in the real world"

"Manu is right" Thomas added, punching Joshua's shoulder playfully, "Whoever did that to you in the past won't be repeated through us, little one. I swear by the crest of my jersey" 

Joshua wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed as if he were unbothered, "Thanks. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I didn't mean to worry you guys, honest" 

"We're sorry for being so-" Manuel struggled to find the right word so he just gestured with his hands,

"Pushy?" Thomas tried only for Manuel to reach over Joshua and slap Thomas over the head.

Joshua shook his head and leaned back against the cushions of the couch, his headache long and forgotten. 

 

 

Thunder clapped waking Josh from his slumber. He blinked to adjust to the dark of the living room and found himself sprawled across the couch, his head in Thomas' lap and legs resting across Manuel. The two had fallen asleep on the couch, a bowl of half eaten popcorn on the floor and the television on mute, a cheesy horror movie playing on screen. Reaching his arm toward the remote on the edge of the table Joshua shut off the television. 

He jumped when a hand gently shook his shoulder. A sleepy goalkeeper met his eyes, blond hair disheveled and tired blue eyes met Joshua's tired stare, "Could you wake Thomas?" Manuel bit back a yawn and scratched his hip, "We should get going"

Joshua turned and looked up at the Bavarian who had his head thrown back across the cushions, his lips twitching in his sleep. The younger one wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist and let his eyes flutter shut ignoring Manuel's exasperated sigh, "We can't sleep on the couch it's bad for our limbs" 

"Then go sleep in my bed and stop complaining" Joshua yawned, 

"Yeah, Manu let us sleep" Thomas added sounding as if he were in a drunken state. Manuel groaned and rubbed his eyes then shoved Joshua's legs off his lap and scooped the youngest footballer in his arms bridal style.

"Hey! put me down, man I was kidding- sort of!" Joshua was awake now and clung to Manuel for dear life, "At least don't drop me!" 

"Relax" Manuel muttered, his eyes half open, "Come on, Thomas" 

The floorboards creaked as Thomas trudged after the goalkeeper, "You better have an extra bedroom cause I'm too tired to drive" Manuel threatened with a teasing smile, "Or I'll have to throw you out the window!" 

Thunder clapped once more and the room lit up for a brief second. Joshua tightened his grip around Manuel's shoulders and hid his face in the crook of his neck and Thomas found himself clinging onto Manuel's arm, "or we can all sleep together"

"Or we can act like grown men?" Manuel suggested.

 

 

Majority ruled. Manuel found himself on the edge of the bed with his arms wrapped around both Thomas and Joshua. The goalkeeper watched Thomas' chest slowly rise and fall, his gentle snores barely audible over the pitter patter of raindrops echoing around the bedroom.

Joshua lay half asleep between the two men and stifled a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Jo" Manuel chided, causing the younger one to jump. Joshua's eyes flickered up to Manu then back at his broad chest. He let a small smile dance at his lips as Manuel gently brushed his hand across Joshua's cheek.  

"Good night, Manu" 

"Good night, Jo" 

"Shut up" mumbled Thomas. 

The Bavarian giggled childishly as Manuel smacked him again, Joshua snorting at the two then rolling on his side to curl closer to Thomas.

"See, he likes me better" Thomas poked his tongue between his lips and Manuel only smirked. 

"Oh hush"

_They are the first people he goes to. No matter what the request or how silly the advice, Joshua would always seek comfort and guidance within the two.That's why when Joshua quietly slipped past the crowd of players in the change rooms without a word to his friends or teammates, Thomas knew what was up._

_Little did Joshua know that day their bond would grow stronger._

 

x fin x 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna trade headcanons hmu http://joherrkimmich.tumblr.com/ also don't forget to comment if you liked it, loved it, or despised it. Feedback is needed and appreciated!


End file.
